


malecfanfic slaved 2017 (second part)

by Malec_fanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Persia, orient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_fanfic/pseuds/Malec_fanfic
Summary: SECOND PART: After their troubling first time together Alec and Magnus have to fight the king and the kingdom and try to find a way to deal with Magnus destroying power.Note: This is a fanfic first posted on Instagram @malec_fanfic (now @angeldrw) in 2017, please excuse some mistakes I made back then. <3





	malecfanfic slaved 2017 (second part)

Magnus woke up because of the moves and the noises the person next to him made, it sounded like a whimper, but mumbling. Alec rolled in his sleep as if he had a nightmare, his forehead was already sweaty. Magnus sat up and stroked over his cheeks. “Hey my love, Alexander, wake up.” “Mags?” He asked pitifully, but didn´t open his eyes. “Yes, it´s me, you´re dreaming.” Now his eyes snapped open and he looked nearly shocked at Magnus, his face went even paler than it had been. “Oh god, Magnus.” He pressed him stormy down against his chest and kissed his head. “Oh, wow, what happened?” “I-I dreamed, of you and my father and, it was so terrible.” “It´s ok, I´m here and I won´t go.” Softly, he wiped away the sweat with their blanket to kiss him proper. “Are you ok?” Alec asked and eyed him up concerned. “You keep asking me that every morning for ten days now, and my answer is always yes, I´m perfectly fine, because I´m with you. Believe me?” “It´s not as if I don´t believe you, I just want to hear it every day.” “You´re sweet.” Magnus lay down next to him again and watched the painting on the ceiling above them. It showed a detailed sky in gold and blue and he remembered seeing it yesterday, even if he´d been pretty busy with panting and moaning Alec´s name. They´d slept together for the very first time after their first time, because Alec had wanted to make completely sure that Magnus really wanted it because of himself, not because of any pressure. But then, Alec got inflamed brought him to his edge, more than once, and every time harder. He had a dizzy smile on his face when he thought about it. “You´re thinking about last night?” Alec smiled and touched the bite marks on his neck and shoulder he´d given him, he was already so good at reading his mind. “I´m sorry, I was really rude.” Alec added when he saw the deep lilac spots on his back and along his spinal column. “I love and I need it exactly like that.” Magnus whispered, while he enjoyed the flashbacks in his head. “But it didn´t damage your magic, did it?” Alec had learned a lot about Magnus´ cat eyes and the power behind them, since Magnus had started to permit and to train it, every time with Alec near him, of course. Without him, his force was uncontrollably and too strong for him alone, but with him, he could concentrate and dominate it. Soon, Alec had decided to call it magic, because he didn´t want Magnus to call himself a demon and be remembered about his father all the time. “No of course not.” Magnus said, amused about Alec´s care. He´d just recognized how exhausting suppressing his other side really had been, his body slowly recovered with every day and every new wave of magic that came over him. “I felt it in my body yesterday, especially when you climaxed, much more than when I helped you while exercising.” Magnus blushed. “That was unintentional, but I recognized it, too. It´s so different from the other men before you. Like we´re connected and I can feel what you feel.” “I know what you mean.” Alec cupped his face and looked at his beautiful green gold eyes, before he placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, you and your plump peachy lips.” Alec smirked, rolled on top of him and kissed him giggling. “I love you too.” Magnus said when they broke their touches and blue sparks surrounded them again, suddenly Alec felt how nervous his lover was. “Beautiful, what´s wrong?” “What, nothing.” “Magnus, I know it, please tell me.” Magnus sighed and bit his lips, then answered. “It´s been nearly two weeks since Isabelle told you to meet your father. I´m not happy about it, but you should really go now, we can´t hide forever and pretend we would be alone here. You´re still the prince, don´t miss your duty because of me.” “Somehow I thought I could delay it forever. I can´t lose you again, not after all we went through, I don´t want to wake up.” Alec´s gaze got numb when he remembered Magnus covered with blood, he never ever wanted these things to repeat. “I´ll stay with your kind sister, it´s ok for me.” Magnus took his hands and kissed finger by finger, felt like a butterfly caressing his skin. “I want to avoid it, but my force grows with every second, I can fight if it´s necessary.” “You shouldn´t, but I´m as powerful as useless, not even my most loved one is safe.” Alec sighed with so much sadness in his voice. “After all I´m with you, everything went well. You´re stronger than your father, show him. I can really say that your nation is with you and not with him.” “Really? How could you know?” Alec raised his eyebrows. “You forget, I am a part of your folk and I was outside this golden prison, I know how the people are thinking and I´m sure they won´t mind if you become our king.” “I don´t want to become your king, I want to rule together with you on my side.” He bit Magnus´ earlobe playfully but soft and then ghosted over the caramel skin on his chest. “It would be an honor.” Magnus whispered and suddenly Alec got up, what did he just hear? “Mags, are you serious? Do you, do you want to stay with me…forever?” “Yes.” He breathed. “No question, yes Alexander, more than anything else.” With every word, Alec´s heart warmed up and beat faster, it wanted to jump out of his chest. “Oh, my precious, wonderful, magical love.” He dragged him on his lap and kissed him stormy, he loved feeling his weight on his thighs. Magnus rolled his hips and made a satisfied purring noise when he sucked on his neck. “I love you, I never want to leave you again, never! I need you so much.” “Baby, you´re sure, you can already go for another round after yesterday?” Alec wanted to know. “Yes.” He answered, but demanded: “But only if you talk to you father after.” “If I can still walk by then.” Gently, Alec loosed the glittery and gold fabric Magnus used to wear around his waist, and what covered not much anyways. Nevertheless Magnus flinched at the sudden feeling of cold air on his bare member. “You´re so beautiful, most beautiful thing I ever saw.” Alec whispered in awe. Only the thin blanket separated them from each other, Alec had seen no use in getting dressed for sleeping after their love making last night. Magnus made himself more comfortable on his lap while Alec wrapped his arms around him and found his entrance. Actually, he was still a little prepared, but Alec loved the noises he made when he scissored and stretched his fingers inside him. “You like it?” He teased him, his deep begging kisses were already the answer. Magnus bit his lips and smiled as he felt Alec building up beneath him. “Touch me.” “Are you already close? Don´t lie to me!” Alec smirked and pushed more fingers in, making him jump and moan in pleasure. “Y-yes I am, and I don´t want to come just because of your fingers, please.” But Alec didn´t listen, he increased the speed and kissed and sucked on his lips until he climaxed on his stomach, his cheeks were completely red by this time. Alec knew that Magnus was more sensitive after the first time, so the second would be much more intense for both. “I´m sorry.” Magnus panted. “Stop excusing after you came sweetheart. I love you, every part of you.” “I know, I love you too.” In a slip, he pulled the blanket away and grabbed his dick, now Alec was the one who had to catch his breath. Moaning, he dragged him closer and lifted his crotch up, Alec had his full length now. “Slow, ok? Don´t hurt yourself.” Magnus nodded, hugged him to hold on his neck and slowly sat down. Alec felt Magnus´ hot tears running down his own back, he continued stroking and squeezing his member to tone down the slight pain. When he was completely inside, they just waited some time to savor each other, there was no space between their chests anymore, no other noises than their love confessions, no other things to see than their watery eyes. They started moving together in the same rhythm as Magnus thighs didn´t shiver that hard anymore, he clenched his nails in Alec´s skin at every trust. “More baby, more.” Magnus breathed, bit the skin at his neck until it bleed and fastened the pace. “I´m sorry, so sorry.” He whined when he tasted the blood. “It´s ok. Don´t stop. This brought me further than I expected, I-I´m close.” Alec answered and moaned unexpectedly as Magnus tensed his legs around him, beautiful strong legs. He wasn´t sure if he still had the control and it was heaven. “Me too. Can I come?” “Yes please, together.” As they climaxed only seconds apart, Alec tipped backwards on the mattress with a deep moan, Magnus on top of him and took his time until his limbs stopped shuddering. Sex with him was more than great. “That was…amazing. I could sleep for another two days.” Alec smiled and Magnus looked at him as exhausted as he himself was. “You promised something.” “Yes, I know and I´ll keep it, but first…let´s get cleaned.” Their bath lasted centuries, because Alec was even more clingy than Magnus usually was and really didn´t want to leave him. Later, it was their first time out together in the palace, without hiding or covering their love. Sure, everybody watched them, but no one dared to put a single finger on them. They knew, the prince was the only one who was allowed to touch his former slave, rumors were fast. Magnus was able to cover his eyes for nearly an hour now, actually enough time, but Alec still had to be quick. He knocked at Izzy´s door and she opened in the same second. “Hey, finally! Alec it won´t make anything better that you´ve waited so long!” “Isabelle, I-“ “No, it´s alright, it´s your decision, come in.” Alec felt how Magnus squeezed his hand tighter, both needed extra strength now. “Thank you very much Isabelle.” Magnus wanted to bow, but Alec held him back. “No, love, you´re together with me, you don´t have to bow in front of anybody ever again.” “And certainly not in front of me.” The princess smiled and took his arm. “No worries, ok? You´re save here Magnus.” “O-ok, sure.” Before she could take him completely with her, Alec cupped his face and kissed him long and passionately, then brought their foreheads together. “Wait for me love, I´ll be back soon.” Magnus´ magic rumored at the lovely kiss, it was also covered by the sadness about the good bye, so he could handle it. When Alec was gone, they were separated for the first time in nearly two weeks and Magnus felt weaker with every second. There was no hand to hold anymore, no eyes to look in, no lips to kiss. Maybe it was dumb to feel like this as soon as Alec had left the room, but Magnus had the unfounded fear he wouldn´t come back. Izzy saw him standing unsure in front of the door, mourning silently after his lover as if he would come back at every second. It was as cute as pitiful. “Hey, have you already had breakfast?” She said friendly and answered when he shook his head. “Then join me, the food just came a few seconds ago.” Magnus was so much shyer alone, but Izzy cold understand him, of course she knew a little about slaves and their lives, so she wanted to welcome him as much as she could. She was happy that Alec had found someone he truly loved and she´d recognized he looked luckier and somehow freed. How could he not? Magnus was beautifully stunning and seemed so loving. “Again, thank you so much Isabelle, it´s more than a big favor you do us.” He said and took some fruits from the golden plates. “No it´s not. Surely, Alec has told you about our father, I really like being there for our new king pair. You two deserve to be happy.” She made Magnus smile, but a little sadly. “Actually he even asked me about staying with him for the rest of our lives.” He answered and looked down, it was still strange for him to be alone with the princess, someone he´d admired for so long. “What?! But that´s great! So, you´re engaged now?” Magnus looked at her, she was really believing what she´d said. `How innocent.´ He thought. `But Alec didn´t meet her, how should she know what cruel things really happened?´ “I can´t see it in this way, I know we won´t ever be able to do something like marriage. We just have the promise to hide forever and never leave the walls of this palace.” “No Magnus, don´t think like this, if someone can find a way, than it´s Alec.” Magnus wanted to admit her enthusiasm, he really did, but he couldn´t. He loved Alec, more than everything else, but so many thing would be better without him.////He was too late, much too late. Over two hours passed because his father had tried to hurt him with all his might. So he was more than worried when he came back and over two hours had passed. Magnus wasn´t able to hold back for so long yet, what if something went had gone wrong? He couldn´t stand his love suffering. He knocked fast at Izzy´s door. “Oh there you are finally.” She said and let him in. “Is Magnus ok?” Alec was panting. “Yes, sure, calm down, and be quiet please!” “What, why, where is he?” Izzy just put a finger on her lips and looked serious, then she opened the door to her small salon. Alec had to smile immediately when he saw his lover. He lay on a divan, sleeping and completely wrapped in silk blankets, his body moved relaxed with every breath. “I don´t know what you two did, but he was so exhausted. Next time, go easy on him.” “Izzy!” “Just saying.” She giggled and left them alone. Carefully, Alec sat down next to Magnus and stroked some black hair strains from his forehead, he´d started doing this whenever Magnus had fallen asleep next to him, what wasn´t rare since he practiced magic. “Hey you.” As soon as he touched his skin, his demon eyes snapped open, searched Alec´s and he smiled weakly. “I-I couldn´t cover them anymore and I got so…so tired.” “It´s ok, it´s my fault, I was too long away, take my strength now, please.” Magnus took his hands thankful and sighed relieved as he slowly gained his force back. It was something so imitate to share power and getting to feel your own body and the one of the other person. Alec loved this confirmation of the strong bound between them and with how much adoration Magnus looked at him while being connected. “Thank you, it´s ok now.” Magnus sat up and brushed his hair back, whereupon Alec recognized that he´d found new bracelets somewhere, he was like a magpie, always addicted to shiny things. “Where did you get them?” He smiled. “Isabelle, she was so cute. But…” He showed Alec another golden one. “That´s still my favorite. Alec wasn´t that much into jewellery, but he would find this one between hundreds, the one Magnus had lost after their first night in his bed. “But let´s don´t talk about this, Alexander, what did your father say?” When Alec remembered the last months, it felt like he´d walked through a storm, where he´d found Magnus and with him the sense in his life. Everything had broken down and crashed on the ground, Alec had never felt so worse like as he´d been about to lose Magnus and he´d sworn that this won´t ever happen again. Magnus and he already went through so much pain, they deserved to be happy, even if that meant they had to fight for it. When Magnus had asked about his father, Alec got sad of all the memories coming back. “He…” His voice broke and Magnus hugged him quickly, so he Alec could bury his face in his chest. “It´s ok Alexander, breath, step by step, you don´t have to tell me right now.” His fingers fondled the skin on his neck, where his hair ended and with the help of magic, he took the weight from his heart. Alec´s body was his, he nearly knew it better than his own one, so he also knew how to give him what he needed, what every touch and every spark of his power could cause in him. Not only passion and lust, but also pacification and snugness and the feeling that he won´t ever be alone again. “He said the nation wouldn´t allow me to be with you, just like he himself, that I will lose you and that I can´t protect you forever. He told me I should better get a wife and children to please everybody I made angry. What if he´s right?” “He isn´t, don´t believe that!” “I don´t want to believe him, I really don´t. I have to meet some counselors tomorrow. It´s a fact that everybody expected me to have a family and fit their perfect imagination as much as my father did, so maybe they have an idea how to show the people I´d be a better king with you, that I´m a better man with you on my side.” “Oh Alexander,” They shared a deep kiss rubbing their noses together. “I love you.” Magnus breathed in his lips when Alec gave him a short break to catch air. “I hope I´ll be the one you want me to be.” “Oh baby you are already! I fell in love with the one you are.”//// Alec hated the looks and whispers that `welcomed´ him when he entered the meeting hall where all the consultants and, above all, his father were waiting. He got the hunch he had told him the wrong time on purpose, just to make him feel uncomfortable. Additionally, he was worried about Magnus, who had been stubborn enough to stay alone, since he didn´t want to expose his mark if the whole thing lasted longer again. Alec was nearly sure it would, they´d changed their room this morning and Magnus could kill someone with his power if he wanted to, but he was still so afraid. That was just a normal symptom if you could lose the love of your life at every second, he thought. Their talk was exhausting, mostly they just criticized his decisions and Alec had to defend and justify himself the whole time. “I´ll say it one last time, I won´t ever let come anything between me and him, I here to find a solution, not to get insulted the whole time!” He hissed and stood up to demonstrate his strength. Especially the oldest of the men shrugged and breathed sharply and even his father was surprised by his reaction, normally he just listened and gave mean answers. “Something you want to tell us?” Robert asked. The man looked suspiciously at Alec, just as he had to get sure about something, then he answered in one silent word. “Demon!” Alec´s attitude dropped and even Robert was totally confused by now. “Excuse us,” He replied angry. “But what do you want to say?” `Say nothing!´ Alec begged quietly. `Get a heart attack, die, everything, but say nothing!´ But of course the man just stared at him absently and added hoarse: “I can feel it, there´s a demon!” “What? I know my son is totally out of his mind, but a demon? Do you, as one of my most important consultants believe in those stories? Do you honestly think my Alec is a demon?” “He´s not the demon, but he was together with one so close, I can still perceive it!”/ / Alec was perplexed and the fear squeezed his throat, he started coughing. “Out of here!” Suddenly Robert had stood up and shouted across the hall. “Everybody except you and YOU!” He pointed at the old man and Alec. “What, why?” Alec stammered and backed away, but the soldiers of his father stopped him. “You´ll stay here and face your consequences!” “What consequences? Father, you won´t believe the tales of this moronic man, will you?” “Shut up, there is a reason why he´s my consultant!” By now everybody except the three men had left. “Alec, demons exist. But I think you already know that, do you?” Alec didn´t understand anything anymore, what the hell was going on? “He does.” The creepy man spoke again without being asked, but Robert didn´t even rebuke him. “The demon already controls him!” “What, no he doesn´t, I mean demons don´t exist!” “Stop your filthy lies Alec! Demons are hunting you your whole life now, sometime just had to get you. Tell him!” His father looked at the man. “Sure Sir. Prince, your bloodline is precious and nearly perfect, you´re the most valuable human as the result of many high-grade ancestors, that´s why you are a perfect leader and above all, an obsession for demons. Those disgusting creatures terrorize us to please their desires of power and pleasure, they use and kill people. Luckily, over the centuries we were able to kill most of them, so nobody believes anymore, but they still exist and you attract them! I was possessed by one, too, so I can feel them.” Suddenly Robert was smiling. “See Alec, your decisions aren´t your fault, you are under control, we can kill him and save you. It has to be that slave, quiet clever to get you like that.” “No!” Alec screamed, not able to handle this information and stumbling back again. Tears ran down his cheeks and his heart raced. “That´s a normal reaction, as soon as the beast is burnt, he will feel much better again.” The man added./ / “Nobody had seized possession on me, I´m aware of everything I do! It´s my own decision, don´t blame him!” Alec tried to change the situation with all his might, but he just sounded weak and broken. “Alec, it´s ok, he´s not your problem anymore, you can come back and marry Clarissa.” His father smiled transfigured. “Our bloodline is saved.” “No! If anything happens to him, I swear, I´ll kill myself! Than you can have your perfect bloodline!” Alec was crying again, but Robert´s eyes showed no grace. “You don´t know what you´re saying!” “I do, because I know I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, don´t invent those lies just because you can´t accept I love a man, I know how love feels.” “You know how his deadly spell feels!” Alec just left, heavily panting, while running to their new rooms, there was no chance they´d already found him, was there? Flashbacks spinning in his head. Before he could grab the door handle, the door was got opened and crying Magnus threw himself into his arms. “What happened, love, what happened to you, did they found you?” Alec gasped and pressed him against his chest. “Nono, I´m fine, I just could feel everything you felt, they hurt you!” “They didn´t, I´m fine, too.” “You aren´t. Please trust me, please don´t lie to me. It felt as if someone would rip my heart out of my chest, I was afraid they really did! What happened?” Magnus sobbed and locked his arms behind his neck. “Please don´t have secrets, I´ll be able to stand it, I love you!” His watery gaze was shattered and his demon eyes blinked helplessly. Gosh, how Alec loved this eyes. “And I know why, I know why you love me, they told me.” Alec said and lifted Magnus up to bring him into their rooms, because he knew he wouldn´t be able to let go of him yet and he was still thin and light weighted anyways. “W-what do you mean? Of course you know why I love you, I´ve told you a million times you´re the man of my dreams.” Magnus replied once he sat on a his lap on a divan, his voice sounded confused, nearly hysteric and Alec knew he was near a panic attack. His magic was about to escalate, much more than at sex. “Mags, you´ll hurt yourself, calm down!” “How could I, you´re acting all disconcerting and you have that suffering expression on your face when you´re looking at me! You scare me.” The sobs nearly drowned his words. “Tell me everything will be alright and that you love me, just as always, please.” His voice was more silent now, but not less frantic. “There…there was a man. He said he´d been possessed by a demon, so he could recognized the bound between us. He told me there wouldn´t be real love, just you who caught me to use me for your desires of power and pleasure.” Magnus immediately left his lap and stumbled back as if his words had hit him physically. “Who was he?” “I don´t know, a consultant. Please come back.” Magnus ignored him, just asked: “You believe him?” Alec had never seen so much pain in the eyes of only one single person. “No, I mean, I don´t know what I should believe. Did you know demons can do such things?” Magnus face froze to stone, while blue sparks were building up around his arms. “You´re thinking you´re possessed by me?!” “I…I´m thinking, maybe you didn´t notice you put a curse on me, you couldn´t control your magic at the beginning, you still can´t.” “I´m a curse?” He whined and recoiled further backwards, blue sparks were eating him alive. “No, that was not what I wan-“ “It´s ok, I´m filth and not aware of what I do, I got it.” “Magnus stop it!” He wanted to follow him, but Magnus was already in the bedroom and had locked the door behind him. “Love, please, you have to understand me. I accepted you and love your other side, I support you as much as I can, I protect and I care for you. You only told me as much as you were comfortable with and I was fine with it. I would give my life for you. I just want to make sure that this dream is reality, that I won´t wake up sometime and you are gone!” Probably Magnus was sitting on the floor and leaned against the door, because he could hear damped sobs. Alec was so reckless, he´d put his nosiness over Magnus´ well-being. “Even if I´m possessed, it´s the best thing ever happened to me, I don´t want to go back.” “You aren´t fucking possessed! I didn´t do anything!” Magnus cried from the other side of the door, banging his head against it. “Magnus open, let me in, I´ll crash the door!” He shouted. “Go away.” More sobs, Alec could nearly hear the tears running down and dropping on the floor. “No, don´t you dare thinking I would leave you! I´m sorry, I was dumb to believe this man only one word! Please love, you suffered enough, let me touch you.” “Alexander…” “Yes, I´m here, open!” It was silent for a long time until the lock clicked. “I´m sorry Baby, I´m so sorry, I´m not better than my father. I´m yours, completely, do what you want with me.” The familiar magic was back and flowed through Alec´s veins too again when he hugged Magnus. “You know that I´ll stay with you forever, do you?” Alec asked. “Yes. But…you hurt me.” “I know Baby, I´m sorry.” He was so relieved as Magnus leaned his head against his chest and his hurtled body stopped shaking from feeling Alec’s heartbeat. "You’re not like your father.“ He whispered. "I am and I’m not worth your love. I-I make you crying.“ His eyes were glassy, too. "I didn’t tell you how sensitive this topic is to me. My father used and controlled my mother before…he killed her then.“ "Mags I’m so dumb.“ Alec sobbed into his shoulder, why had he been too ruthless to realize how much he’d insulted him? "We’re crying a lot together the last time, don’t we?“ Magnus smiled sadly brushing through his hair. "You think our relationship is toxic?“ "No…I think we’re just exhausted from the past and afraid of the future. It just escalated quickly. I really didn’t curse you, I’m not even sure if half demons are able to.“ "Please forgive me. I want to leave this bad place, I have more money than we could ever spend, we could life somewhere else in peace.“ "Don’t talk about it as if we really have a chance. You have a nation, save them.“ Magnus cupped his face and kissed him softly. "I only want to save you!“ He kissed him back and the burning tears away. "I’m fine but…but I want to meet this man, the consultant you‘ve talked about.“ "What? No!!“ Alec tightened the grip around his waist. ////"Magnus, you don’t know how he‘d smiled when he talked about killing you! He said he´d also done this to many other demons.” “I have to. I don´t know any other demons than my father and it was a long time ago I met him, I want to know what this consultant has learned about us. And…I want to know if he has a way to stop it” Magnus whispered and buried his face in his chest. He knew what Alec was going to say. “What, no! No way Mags, I won´t allow that! Of course he has a way, burning you! I love your real eyes and you need your power, you can´t just lock away that big part of you! You tried it and nearly killed yourself until I came.” Alec decided not to let him go ever again, he wouldn´t loosen his arms until Magnus felt totally happy and carefree. “But everything will be so much easier, your father knows about me, he will haunt me even more!” “Magnus don´t be naive, they will rip your eyes of. You´re with me, believe me, it will be ok. If it´s necessary, just show them your magic and they will get quiet and worship you as a god! Think about the possibilities, we could win every war with you, you´re precious for the nation!” Magnus got startled. “Alec, I´m no weapon! I never wanted to hurt anybody.” “I know love, but if everything else crashes down, we have at least one way out.” “Ok, I trust you.” Magnus answered and kissed him, while Alec lifted him up from the floor and brought him to their bed, he still had to calm down and rest. “But nevertheless, I want to meet him.” Alec saw all the honesty and desire in his eyes as he asked that question, laying next to him on the mattress. He couldn´t say no, he had to understand that he wanted to meet someone who knew more. “Fine, but I will bring all my blades and you have to regain all your power.” “Agree.” Magnus little smile made Alec happy, he just didn´t want to see him suffer anymore, it had been too much to endure. Soon, Magnus was away in sleep again, getting caressed by Alec the whole time until he was dormant and for long after, too. “I love you my strong, powerful nearly-husband and I will do everything to give you what you deserve.” He promised.//// “I´m still not fine with running in your murder´s arms.” Alec sighed as Magnus was about to open the door, but Magnus squeezed the hand he was holding. “Hey, look at that huge blade in your hand and the magic that surrounds mine and please understand, I have to do that, I have to meet him.” “It´s not as if I don´t understand, I just think one night wasn´t enough for you to recover, last day was exaggerating and you fell asleep as soon as you touched the blanket.” “Alexander, stop please, it´s enough if at least I know I´m totally in safety with you. And, I could show you how strong I´m already.” Magnus replied and turned around to kiss him, deep and unrestrained, their tongues found each other as always, while he stroked with shaking fingers over his cheek. Everything inside Alec screamed and fought against letting him go from his lips again, his body felt only right when it was touching Magnus´. “I love you so much it hurts.” He mumbled, still Magnus´ scent in his mouth. “I can relate.” Magnus said and straightened the long, jewel embroidered shirt Alec had given him to cover all the dark lilac spots on his chest and back. “Do I look good?” “Like a prince, my prince.” Alec loved to make him smile, but it quickly faded away as he tried to glamour his eyes. “Can you really endure this the whole time?” “As long as you give me your strength.” He nodded. Once again, they were the monopoly of attention in the huge halls and not even the guards that were supposed to follow the Alec wherever he went, didn´t dare to come near them. Rumors were already spread all over the land and even over the borders of it, rumors of the prince that cancelled his wedding and now, the ones of a new mystical man on the side of the royal son. The young people talked about the prince standing up for his real desires, the old ones about a new, everything changing power in the country, many of them could feel. “Ready?” Alec asked when they were standing in front of the to the conference room where his father and the consultant together with many other high men were waiting. “Yes.” A quick shine of his real eyes flinched over the hazel colored pupils he had now.//// “I love you Mags, whatever they say or pretend, remember that I love you.” Alec whispered and opened the portal to the conference hall. `Aghast´ was a way too little word to describe his father´s facial expressions the moment he saw Magnus. The strong dangerous man next to his son, the powerful demon who´s hand he was holding tightly. What did he do wrong with his nurture to raise a child that made such decisions? How intense must this curse be, to possess his own flesh and blood? The old consultant next to him gasped ecstatic. When the couple crossed the room, none of the high men moved only a little bit, but all the guards who were standing at the exits fell on their knees. It made the king furious, they were his subordinates, not Alec´s! “Stand up! Don´t obey in front of such creatures!” He shouted and then said to the man: “Is this the demon you were talking about?” “Indeed, it is.” He stood up and walked over to them. “Hello demon!” His grey eyes stabbed Magnus with their gaze, but Alec was there, he was safe. “M-Magnus, my name is Magnus.” “It even has a name.” The king laughed from behind. “He even is the man I love.” Alec hissed back. “I wonder how you could suppress this slave for so long without killing him, demon.” “I…I´m not, I´m just a half-demon, my mother was a human. This is my real body, I don´t know if I could control anybody.” Alec´s heart clenched when he heard his cowed voice. “Oh yes you could, this and many more things!” The man smirked and surrounded him. “Even if you didn´t control him intentionally, Alec´s bloodline attracts you. So, where´s your demon mark, show me!” Magnus false eyes widened. “Al-Alec, I don´t want to.” He whispered shyly. “You don´t have to, you are no exhibit.” Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and talked for him. “Shut up consultant, he needn´t obey anyone. You said you were possessed by a demon, what do you know?” “Yes,” His father continued. “Is he dangerous? He looks so weak.” “Oh he isn´t. He could kill all of us within a second, if he would know how. I only recognized those blue sparks, that means he isn´t fully evolved, the most of his power is still hidden.” “So we should kill him now? Before he does?” The king thought loud, got assenting murmurs from the others and Alec planned how to murder them all one after another. “No, not in any case. The demon feeds on the prince, he gains his power from him, but Alec also pacifies him, he decides if the demon destroys or protect. Only alone, he´s uncontrollable.”//// Actually majesty, you should be glad your son owned such a strong weapon and bounded with it. We can use it now!” The king seemed unsure, but the desire of power flared up in his eyes. “How?” “Well, half demons have a human body, but the force of a full grown demon, way too much to handle for them. That´s why they need blood strong humans, as compensation and as someone who holds them on the ground when their power tries to eat them up. It also gives the human the opportunity to influence the demon, especially because, once they´re connected, the demon depends on the human, if he lets him alone again, the magic breaks free and the demon dies. Alec has him in his hands, his own way to beat every of the kingdom´s enemies.” Magnus drew in a sharp breath, but remembered what Alec had told him. He loved him and would never use him as a weapon, they just had to pretend they would agree a little bit. It was scary how much the man knew, he just had confirmed what Magnus was thinking the whole time. The bound between him and Alec was too tight to be non-magical, he was feeling too much, even now Alec´s heartbeat was clearly palpable beside his, just like his anger. Magnus´ eyes burned and the magic rumored so much, he saw the veins in Alec´s arms twitching. “Doesn´t matter what you want to do with my love, the only thing you all have to know is that he´s mine! Bend only one of his hair strands, touch him only with one finger and I´ll kill you personally and if it´s the last thing I´ll do. This is not an attempt to ask for your permission to be with him, I just inform you. If you don´t like the idea of us as a couple, maybe the immense power he has will solace you, but not that I would care or that you would ever be allowed to use him.” Alec said and stroked with the hand around Magnus´ waist up and down his rips. Another touch that told him to calm down, but it didn´t work really well, Magnus eyes were already blurred by then. “But Alec, our consultant is right.” His father replied and sounded a little less disgusted. “Do you remember our conflicts at the south borders? Everything would be fine!” Of course he liked the opportunity of having the power to rule every land at once. “No, again, Magnus won´t kill anyone just to demonstrate anything.” “Bad luck, because since this is a council, we will vote! Who agrees with me in using the demon to our advantage?” Every single man raised his hand and it escaped a silent whimper from Magnus´ lips. He was afraid, afraid Alec won´t be able to protect him with his threats and the king would chain and torment him how he wanted. He couldn´t take it anymore, it was too much. With a deafening clang, some vases on the tables burst in thousands shards and the torch flames were trembling, while Magnus´ gold green eyes snapped open and Alec caught his body before his weak knees gave in.//// They didn´t want to, but there was clearly danger for the king and the prince, so the guards lunged to them with their lances pointed at Magnus, ready to stab him. “No! Go away!” Alec shouted and covered him with his body, but he needn´t do anything. With crashing noises, the men flew untouched against the wall and then sank unconscious down to the floor, their blades next to them. Alec wanted to say something, but the magic caused an only squeaking in his ears and his limbs felt numb from the force with which Magnus was trembling in his arms. Something was torn in him, maybe the last leash that had held him back, because now the sparks were dark read and crawled more into his body than flowed, even of it still didn´t hurt him. It was what the man had predicted, the next level of his power was accomplished and Magnus was too weak to endure it, he suffered so much. He was cramping and panting and more and more things in the room caught fire, so the men were busy with hiding in one corner. The hungry flames circled Alec and Magnus, but didn´t come closer, Alec didn´t know if they wanted to capture or to protect them from the others. “Mags, come back to you, gain back the control, you can do it!” “Al…” “Yes, I´m here, feel my strength? Take it, take everything from me, just open your gorgeous eyes!” Magnus held on his chest, but when he opened his eyelids again, there was no green or gold left, just black blank and Alec hated himself for that his first thought was `demon´. “Magnus, shht, everything will be alright again, I love you.” The black that covered his whole eyeball feared him, but he didn´t show it, he had to be strong, he had to tell him that he was there, didn´t matter what happened. “I-I don´t want…t-to kill them…” “Nono, you didn´t, everything is good.” “Fine..” He sighed silently and suddenly the fire went out, only leaving black traces on the floor, Magnus chest was moving fast up and down. “Oh thank god.” Alec whispered and kissed his forehead. The smell of burned wood and ash permeated the air and the guards slowly woke up. “Look what you irresponsible fools did! I told you that I am the only one he trusts and all of you will die before you are only able to touch him if I want so! You can´t kill him, you should rather hope that he leaves you alive!” Magnus looked at him with so much adoration and the dark shadow slowly left his gold pupils. He lay still pressed against his chest. “Leave us alone and we will see what we can do for you. I know I can be a good king for you, a better one than my father ever was. Magnus´ magic will only bring good things to the nation, he´s precious and loving. Beside, I will marry this gorgeous man, I will care for him and protect him and we will live happily together!” “We will.” Magnus hugged him and put a hidden kiss on his neck, then he turned around to the king and the consultants. “I´m-I´m sorry for…this all.” With a, still a little bit weak, finger flicker the shards of the vases came back together and the fire marks faded away, it made them even more speechless than the precede chaos. Alec didn´t like that he spend his scant energy to please them, but their faces were hilarious.//// Alec also wondered how much stronger he was now. Putting a totally shattered vase completely together again looked really difficult, but this time Magnus stood proof on both feet and Alec could still feel his whole power. A phoenix that rose from the ashes, his beautiful fiery phoenix, that fitted the now red sparks, too. “Think about it, we´ll come back tomorrow, but I won´t guarantee for anything.” They left the hall, Alec´s arms still protectively around Magnus´ waist. “Oh my god, I have no idea what happened, it was all too much and then something has come off and it hurt me and then it was so quickly over and I felt fine again, even better as before.” The words bubbled form Magnus´ lips once they were alone in the corridor until he was breathless. “I know Mags, I´ve seen it, but you seem strong, am I right?” He cupped his cheek and observed his gold green eyes, looking for a hint of terrifying black. “Y-yes, thank to you I could dispense a little bit, but it changed, I´m red now, ugly.” He snapped his fingers and the colored magic appeared in the form of a little flame at his palm. “Oh no love, there´s nothing ugly about you! It´s a new version for a new chapter of your life. Just like the man has said, you develop and I was your first trigger and the consultants were the second.” Alec kissed his forehead softly to show him he was always loved. “No Alexander, those disgusting men weren´t the cause, it was the fear of losing you, it´s always about you. I don´t believe that I could have taken any man with a good blood line, I´ve met many and there hasn´t ever been someone like you. You made me your mate, you connected us during our first time together, since then I die slowly without you.” They had arrived at their chambers and were standing in the salon room now tangled together. “So was my briskness right? Do you want to marry me? Becoming my king?” “Yes Alexander, of course, more than anything else, if we´re allowed to.” He beamed and kissed him with everything he had, all this love, all his fear and all his trust and Alec felt exactly what he wanted to tell him, while Alec pressed him gently against his chest. “You make me the happiest person on earth Mags. I want to leave this trash behind us and make out way forward. I love you, every single thing about your mind and body, I want to be the only one who ever touches you from now one, the only one you ever kiss and love.” “You already are.”//// “Ahh-Alexander, god!” Magnus threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came after Alec, then sank shaking down to his sticky chest. He was panting pitifully as he slipped off him, confirming Alec´s guess that he´d still been too weak for sex, it had set free too much energy. Nevertheless Magnus was smiling from one ear to the other and that was the main thing. He was exhausted and trembling and sweaty but smiling. “Hey naked beauty, are you alright? Was it worth it?” Magnus hummed pleased as an answer, he was perfectly satisfied. “It did feel different, better, if that´s possible.” “Because of the new magic or because you´re my official fiancé now?” “Both. The magic changed so much, I´ve got the feeling that it´s not that unstable anymore and I can do so many things now.” He snapped his fingers and a little rose bloom appeared in his hand. “I can manifest something now, flowers, jewels, anything.” “It´s beautiful Mags.” “Yes. And I also love being your fiancé, we didn’t change because of this word, but it is different now.” “A little bit. Do you remember the first time we met?” Alec asked and kissed Magnus tenderly wiping the sweat drops away, they would take a bath later anyways. “Of course I do, it changed my life.” “You didn´t feel forced to have sex with me, did you?” Alec felt guilty and his voice was low. “I was a slave, I was there for people to force something on me. But Alexander, love, you changed everything, you gave me everything I dreamt of. You remember how I snapped at you when you came the next day?” “Sure.” “I was afraid I´d lose you to that girl, your first fiancé.” “Oh she never was! I maybe spoke three words with her before our wedding date and that was not the question if she wanted to marry me. You´re my first and only love.” “Glad to hear this.” Magnus whispered and licked slightly over his lips after he´d cuddled up to his naked body. “No Mags, I know that you´re about to fall asleep immediately, but you have to get cleaned first! You came a lot.” “I know.” Magnus sighed and blushed. “I love you.” “And I would love you even more in the bath tub. You like putting the lavender oils in, right?” Magnus nodded.//// Magnus was resting between Alec´s legs, with his back at his chest and enjoyed the lavender scent and Alec´s hands that caressed him. “How do you want our wedding Mags?” Alec brushed over his wet hair. “You really believe we can have one?” “Of course, otherwise I wouldn´t have asked you! I want your dreams come true, I won´t give you empty promises.” “Well, then, I don´t really know. I never expected I would ever marry, but…we will have an official marriage anyways, just as you and Clarissa would have had. Even if I don´t know if somebody will come.” “It doesn´t matter if somebody comes, you and me, we´ll be there. Further?” “Maybe…Lavender flowers, I want it to smell exactly like right now.” “We´ll definitely do that! What do you want to wear?” “Something white, but plain, without any extras.” “But you deserve more, I want to decorate you with every gem I can find, crown, laces, bracelets, everything you want. I know how much you like jewelry.” “But-“ “Please, feel free to take whatever you desire.” “Ok, well maybe a little bit jewelry.” Magnus raised a wet arm out of the water and placed it on Alec´s warm neck above him to drag his head gently down and kiss him. The prince moved his lips slowly against his and stroked over his stomach to clean it from the rest. “Ahh-stop it!” Magnus wriggled his legs and nearly half of the water spilled on the bathroom floor. “I´m ticklish!” “Oh really? I touched you so often, but I never recognized it.” Alec smirked and tickled him on purpose, making him scream. “Alexander I hate you!” “No you don´t!” He smooched a sloppy kiss on his neck, before Magnus freed himself and jumped out of the tub. “Watch out, it´s slippery with all the water!” Alec warned him, sat up and watched how his beautiful fiancé wrapped himself in a towel. He flickered his fingers and the bathroom was dry again. “Don´t waist energy on things the servants could do.” Alec came to him and hugged him. “Stop carrying me on hands, I´m not fragile.” Magnus mumbled into his shoulder. “But you were and as your nearly husband I have to care for you, it´s my only function now.” ////Alec woke up and Magnus was not in their bed, but after the first shock, he saw him on the balcony. He was sitting on the railing that surrounded terrace and Alec got the next shock, he could fall down at any second. Terrified he jumped up, rushed outside and grabbed Magnus´ waist from behind. “Mags what are you doing? We´re still at the highest floor of the palace, do you want to kill yourself? Again?” He sounded angry, but as soon as Magnus leaned back in his embrace and showed him that he was not about to die right now, he breathed out relived. “Love, seriously, why are you here?” Magnus smiled. “I´m sorry I scared you.” He raised his arms over the abysm. “I just needed some more space.” With one move of his hands, books, glasses and some candles flew up from under the balcony and through the air around them. “I wanted to know how far I can move them and how many at once.” Alec marveled at his fiancé. “You keep amazing me every day!” “Well, it´s not perfect yet.” Magnus giggled and pointed at some books, which were laying in the palace garden beneath them. “I´m sorry.” “Oh angel, you´re so stunning and you don´t even know!” He hugged him tightly, whereby more objects crashed down. “But please come down, I can´t look at you so close near the edge!” “Well, actually I wanted to let myself float, too after.” “Woe to you!” Alec threatened and lifted him up without further ado to bring him back in complete safety. Magnus clang giggling on his neck and enjoyed strong Alec. “You act so protective!” “I´m just exercising how to carry you to our rooms when we´re married. Have you anything special in mind? For our night?” “Noo, it will take us a long time to get there, I haven´t planned anything, maybe just dreamed about it a little bit. But first we have to see your father again.” “Yea, but it´s more a formal meeting. I know you felt terrible while your break down, but you´ve left a huge impression! They´ve seen with their own eyes how powerful you are, they won´t dare to hinder us anymore, even if my father still tries. We´re so close to live happy forever Mags.” “I love that you call me by that name.” He slipped from his arms and kissed him softly, while Alec was still holding him. “And it gives me a good feeling that we´re close. I want to arrive with you somewhere.” “Me too and we will, just one last way.”//// “Alexander…get up!” “Noo, I´m sleepy, come here!” Alec grabbed his giggling fiancé, pressed him against his chest and hummed pleased in his neck, Magnus always smelled so great. “But we have to go. I want to have it done.” Alec cupped his face with both hands and kissed his nose tip. “I love you so fucking much, I even get up for you.” Magnus smiled, Alec made this wonderful man smiling. “That´s great, because I want to try something.” “What?” He asked and Magnus made a concentrated face, flickered his fingers and Alec was dressed. It was strange to feel the cloths so suddenly and Alec looked once more surprised and flashed. “Anything you can´t do?” “I don´t think so, but…well dragging you to your father maybe.” “Nono, now, that I´m ready we can go.” Alec took his hand and go up. “But Mags, please don´t cover your eyes. It only harms you and they know anyways how you look like. Fine?” Magnus nodded gladly. //// Surprisingly, or better luckily, the king didn´t appear, so they were alone with the consultants. “Where´s my father?” “Our king doesn´t want to join our meeting, because he didn´t agree with our decision. But we think this solution is best for the nation.” Magnus gave Alec a quizzically look, he was so tensed. “To what conclusion did you came?” In public, Alec´s arm was always wrapped around Magnus´ waist, to make clear nothing could tear them apart. “Well, you’re the prince, you should become king, that´s how it was planned and that´s what the people want.” They answered. “I won´t without Magnus!” “We know that.” They didn´t look really happy about this fact. “And we can use his…power, mostly as a weapon. You have to show everybody what he can do, to present it as the reason for your marriage.” “But it is not the reason!” Alec answered, slowly getting angry again, but Magnus turned to him and brushed softly over his chest. “And we know that Alexander. We do. The others aren´t important, main thing we can live together.” “Yes, you´re right, I´m sorry.” The consultants were more than confused how easily he could calm down stubborn Alec. “I think we could put this into the ceremony, but we decide how the rest of the wedding will be! And once I am king, I won´t endure anyone who disrespects my husband anymore!” “Of course prince. We´re very glad we came to an agreement.” They bowed down and Alec held his pokerface until he and Magnus were outside at the floor again. “Oh my god, Mags, have you heard that? Have you? We´re free!” He lifted him laughing up and turned him round and round. “Ahh, let me go! I´ve heard it, I really have!” Magnus giggled joyfully and relieved, so relieved, as if a million stones fell from his chest. “It seems so easy now, we´re unstoppable now, right?” “Yes we are!” Alec beamed and gave him a deep kiss, chasing for his lips ever and ever again. “Ah we have so much to do! So much to plan!” Magnus said, once he´d been able to pull away from him. “No Baby, everything´s really easy, you make a list with the things you want and the servants will do it for you.” “Or I´ll just magic it, to show them that I am useful.” “Only if your strong and healthy, I really don´t want you to get an aftershock or something from your change.” “Surely not, I feel much too happy and so excited, the excitement will kill me before anything else.”////“You think it will change much?” It was already late at night, but they just couldn´t stop talking. “Well, you´ll be king then…and I prince consort or how you call it. Many people will want you.” “And you´re the only one who gets me. I´m more afraid someone tries to take you away from me, but they won´t be able to.” “Of course not.” Magnus slipped down from his body and lay next to him, their fingers hooked together. “I know, we´ll give those promises at the wedding and you already gave it to me so often, but I want to promise now that I will be here, by your side, as long as I live, probably, or hopefully, longer. I won´t leave you only for a second. I will fight for you, with all the power and magic I have.” Magnus said happily and then snuggled close to speechless Alec. //// The morning of their wedding day. After all that fights and conflicts with his father and the consultants and the drama about Magnus´ magic, the planning for the marriage had been so easy and joyful. Because they´d decided they were separated for too long before their first meeting, they´d slept in the same bed, tangled together, every night, also the night before the wedding. Much time would pass until Alec felt safe enough to let Magnus alone for more than a few hours again. For now, he´d sent away all the servants that were supposed to help them with getting dressed and woke up his fiancé by loving kisses on his cheeks. “Ready for the happiest day in your life?” “Mhh.” Magnus nuzzled into the pillow he was hugging. He was always sleeping like a rolled up cat, his arms wrapped around Alec or something cuddly, when Alec was not there. “Are we alone?” For Alec it was normal to wake up with strangers around him, but Magnus hated it if there was someone else than his fiancé. “Yes, don´t worry, they just brought our cloths. We have five hours left until the ceremony, you´ve slept really long today.” He explained and caressed his messy hair, then kissed his forehead. “I thought about taking a long bath together and eating what you want after. Today will be really exhausting, you need to be strong.” “Sounds very good. I love you.” “Love you too.” Sleepy Magnus sat up too and hugged Alec before following him to the bathroom. Of course, he´d already prepared the tube with lavender oil and lots of foam, so they just had to slip into the hot water and relax before their big performance. After Alec wrapped Magnus in a towel, then brought him the cloths, he should feel like the prince he already was for him. “Oh wow, they´re so beautiful. Must´ve been very expensive.” Magnus carefully stroked over the fine, light ivory fabric, embroidered with precious gems and golden thread. “That is the last thing that matters. Want to try it on?” “Y-yes.” His eyes were so glassy, but he held back the crying, not to damage the robe. Alec gently help him into the trousers and then buttoned up the precious frock coat step by step. “You look so perfect.” Streams of tear were running down Alec´s cheeks and over his smile and his hands shivered when he straightened Magnus´ collar with a few loving touches. “Oh god, I´m already crying now.” “Me too Alexander.” Magnus pressed his face into his naked chest.///// “Stop crying Mags, please, I don´t want you to have red eyes at our wedding day.” “I will try.” He chuckled and kissed him slowly until it knocked on the door. “Didn´t you send all the servants away?” “Yes, wait here love, I´ll open.” Actually, Alec wanted to slam the door as soon as he saw who waited outside, but today was the wrong day to rush out. “Hey, Alec.” Jace stood there and looked ashamed to the ground. “Go, I don´t want to get loud now.” “Please Alec, I´m here to excuse, I-I am for sorry.” “For what? For betraying me, for handing over my love to my father, the man who wants to kill him?” He hissed, indeed a little too loud, so Magnus peeked around the corner and then joined them. He´d never seen Jace, he didn´t know who he was. “Is something wrong?” He grabbed Alec´s hand, afraid they weren´t able to marry in the very last second. “He deceived me. You got hurt because of him.” “Oh.” “Alec´s right, I made such a huge mistake and I know you won´t forgive me, I wouldn´t, too. I…just wanted to say good bye, I will leave the palace with Clarissa, we´ll start new somewhere.” Alec took a deep breath, his mind was spinning a little and he wanted to answer something, but Magnus started before him. “I do, I forgive you.” “Magnus! Why?” Alec asked, he was as surprised as Jace himself. “Look at me Alexander, my scars are nearly gone, I´m free and in love, revenge is not the thing I want to start our marriage with, I´m not vindictive, I´m happy.” “You have such a pure heart Magnus, a pure soul.” Alec whispered, then looked at Jace. “He´s right, I forgive you too. You were nearly my brother, I wish you a good new life with Clarissa, you also deserve to be happy.” “Oh god thank you so much.” Jace´s eyes were watery, so he just wanted to bow and go, but Alec pulled him into a hug, after all, it was the last time he would see him. “Wow, that was…hard.” Alec leaned against the closed door. “But it´s a good feeling to have a clear end, thanks for calming me down, I get upset so easily.” “Yea, but only when it comes to me, so it´s also my duty to keep my man under control.” Magnus giggled and kissed his cheek, whereupon Alec pulled him into a tight embrace. ///// They had decided to go down the aisle in the coronation hall together, Alec wouldn´t wait for Magnus at the throne as for a bride, to show their equality and closeness, that nothing could tear them apart. Alec hadn´t expected so many people to their wedding, the guest list had grown since it was known that the prince of Persia would marry an untitled mysterious beautiful man after he´d rejected his chosen bride. It was a rumor, spread all over the word, so the most powerful emperors wanted to see this newly married couple, probably also to categorize them as friends or enemies. Additionally, nearly the whole nation waited outside the palace to welcome their new leaders. Music played and each of the thousands of guests held their breath when Magnus and Alec passed by them, surrounded by Magnus´ fiery red sparks to demonstrate his limitless power. The king didn´t show up, he wouldn´t reach the land and the responsibility to his son and his love, but since his consultants had overruled him in unison, they crowned the pair. As they stood in front of those people, holding hands while their crowns got placed on their heads, Magnus knew that he had arrived. His restless, tormenting life had turned completely since that one night he was so incredible thankful for. He´d found his soul mate, nearly accidently, who had helped him to accept and to form his second side, who didn´t see him as a monster but as the perfect husband. And Alec didn´t feel different. All the emotional pain and insecure they had to go through were absolutely worth this moment with the man of his life. For him, it was nothing but destiny and also magic that they could be together like this now, actually expression their love. “I love you, you´re my everything.” Magnus whispered to him as he put the ring on Alec´s finger. It was a normal, golden one, as simple as wonderful. “I love you too and I´m yours, for eternity.” Alec replied and gave Magnus his ring, it looked the same, except of a set-in sapphire and a ruby. “A sign for our previous chapters and much place for all the ones who will follow.” Magnus started crying as he saw the jewels as a sign for his changing magic, but Alec dried his tears quickly and gave him a slow, loving kiss in front of everybody. He never wanted it to stop, he wanted to held hid treasure in his arms forever, nevertheless they parted and then went out on the balcony to greet their new folk. Alec was free now, he was the king and everything was his, nobody dared to hurt Magnus anymore. The people cheered loudly and were amazed in awe as Magnus snapped his fingers and fireworks appeared over their heads in the clear night sky. “I never want to forget how stunning you look like right now.” Alec said to Magnus while slipping an arm around his waist. “You won´t. Neither of us will forget all those moments.” Magnus smiled and leaned his head against Alec´s shoulder, watching the sparks between the stars. So many things they didn´t know yet. That Alec´s land would be freed from any war in the future, thanks to Magnus power. Or that they would find two little orphans on their trips through other countries who would become their one and all. Or that Alec, as the one who was able to absorb Magnus´ overflowing magic, would become immortal like his husband. They didn´t knew yet, but within their happily ever after life, they found it out, just like a million other wonderful things.


End file.
